User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Hinano Miyako
This article is about the fanmade 3 Servant Hinano Miyako from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Charges own NP gauge by 30%. |leveleffect = Poison Damage + |l1 = 500 |l2 = 600 |l3 = 700 |l4 = 800 |l5 = 900 |l6 = 1000 |l7 = 1100 |l8 = 1200 |l9 = 1300 |l10 = 1500 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Debuff Res - |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Stars + |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 7 |2l4 = 8 |2l5 = 9 |2l6 = 10 |2l7 = 11 |2l8 = 12 |2l9 = 13 |2l10 = 15 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Poison Damage Rate + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Crit Chance - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Poison for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Poison Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 1000 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 2500 }} |-| Rank '-'= 500% Chance to inflict delayed debuff Side Effects for 1 turn to them. (Side Effects: 30% Chance to Stun for 1 turn.)Stun chance of Side Effects ignores Debuff Resistance and Debuff Success Rate. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Poison for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Poison Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 1000 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 2500 }} |-| Doppel= 30% Chance to Stun for 1 turn.Stun chance of Side Effects ignores Debuff Resistance and Debuff Success Rate. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Poison for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1040% |l2 = 1040% |l3 = 1040% |l4 = 1040% |l5 = 1040% |chargeeffect = Poison Damage + |c1 = 1500 |c2 = 1500 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 1500 |c5 = 1500 }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts